


Purple Haze

by GingyMueller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingyMueller/pseuds/GingyMueller
Summary: Ron and Hermione enjoy a sexy morning together the night after the annual Hogwarts holiday reunion party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Purple Haze

Bright sunlight shone through the windows of a quaint cottage in the middle of the British countryside. A soft blanket of snow surrounded the cottage and a light frost that had accumulated on the window panes was slowly being melted away by the heat of the sun. Icicles hung from the roof tiles, dripping steadily and smoke puffed out of the chimney. 

Inside the cottage, curled up in her favourite corner of the comfy sofa, was Hermione Granger. Hermione’s hair was a knotted mess of curls and she was still wearing the tee shirt and shorts that she had managed to throw on last night when her and Ron had stumbled home from the pub after more than a few shots of firewhiskey, glasses of mead and bottles of wine. 

The annual Hogwarts holiday reunion party had been a raging success the night before. The whole crew had come out to celebrate this year and they’d turned the Hog’s Head, which they’d rented out for the night, into a raucous party. Dean and Seamus had volunteered themselves as bartenders for the night and kept everyone entertained with their antics and experimentations. At one point in the evening, Seamus had accidentally sent a cocktail shaker full of a firewhiskey and several mystery substances flying straight into the Santa hat that sat jauntily atop Draco Malfoy’s head. Ron had laughed so hard that he’d spit his own drink across the table where it landed on the newlyweds, Neville and Luna Longlove (yes, they had combined their two names to create a new one for their married selves). This in turn had sent Harry into a laughing fit so intense, Hermione was half convinced he’d taken some laughing potion earlier in the night. 

As she sat on the sofa, caught up in remembering the fun she’d had the night before, Hermione suddenly reached out and grabbed her dress from the floor. She’d left it there in the wee hours of the morning when she and Ron had finally made it home. Hermione reached inside the expansive pockets that she’d magically added to the dress and rummaged around before pulling out a small blue tin with a ribbon and a note stuck to the top. 

She grinned to herself and set the tin on the coffee table just as Ron Weasley came around the corner wearing nothing but his boxers and fuzzy socks that Molly had knitted him last Christmas. He held a large tray of food in his hands and a teapot and two cups trailed in the air behind him. He was staring at the overloaded tray in concentration as he tried to carefully navigate his way over to the coffee table. 

Ron managed to put the tray down without spilling and set the teapot to the task of pouring tea. He then leant down, leveling his face with Hermione’s and smiling. 

“G’morning luv,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Hermione eagerly kissed him back before pulling away to remark on the heavenly smells now permeating the living room. Before letting her dig into the spread he had prepared, Ron handed Hermione a small green vial. 

“Drink this first. Hangover potion,” Ron said as Hermione grabbed the vial in appreciation and drank it down. The light taste of cinnamon and gingerbread danced on her tongue. Bless that man, she thought. He’d made the latest batch of potion holiday flavoured. 

“Thanks hun,” Hermione said, sitting up and starting to examine the food laid out before her. “This looks amazing and is exactly what I need after last night.” 

Ron chuckled to himself and mumbled something about this is why they got along so well and started serving himself from the various platters of food. Hermione grabbed a spoon and started doing the same, doling eggs, hash browns, sausages, waffles and fruit onto her plate. 

As the couple hungrily devoured their breakfast, they curled up beside each other on the couch and chatted about all the wild and witchy debauchery of the night before. Just as they were talking about Neville doing a striptease for Luna after losing a round of exploding snap (the drinking game version), Ron spied the little blue tin on the table, previously hidden behind a pile of waffles. 

“Is that what I think it is,” he exclaimed, nodding towards the table. 

Hermione nodded and flashed a foxy grin while reaching for the tin. 

“Should we see what he’s cooked up this time, then?”

Hermione took the note from the top, unfolded it and started reading aloud. 

“Dear Ron and Hermione, I’ve brewed up a brand new batch and I think you’ll really love this one. Can’t wait to hear your thoughts on it. I added some distilled alihotsy to the mixture and it has most definitely upped the euphoric feeling. Have a happy holiday season and a wonderful trip. Cheers, Neville.” 

After reading the note, Hermione removed the lid from the tin and looked inside to find two dark purple seeds. Neville was always cooking up new things in his greenhouse and often the creations had some pretty… pleasing effects. In fact, Neville often worked very hard to breed new species whose effects were not only pleasant but desirable enough to be paid for. 

As it turned out, being a herbologist wasn’t the best paying job in the world but being a magical drug dealer was certainly helping him to save for a larger flat for him and Luna. Ron and Hermione would try many of Neville’s creations and then provide feedback on the effects, the feelings and suggestions for any tweaks that could be made.

Last night, Neville had slipped this newest batch into Hermione’s hand and told her he was positive this was the best one yet. As the night wore on, Hermione had forgotten about the small blue tin in her dress pocket but now, her excitement was starting to build. 

“Should we?” Ron questioned as he finished his last mouthful of sausage and set his plate down. 

“Well I supposed I haven’t got anything better to do today,” Hermione teased. “Besides, it’s research Ronald, and we always make time for research” 

Ron and Hermione each took a seed from the tin, cheersing them in midair before popping them in their mouths. They crunched down on the seeds once and a green juice burst out of the hard shell, coating their mouths with a pleasant sweet taste. 

“Mmm, tastes way better than the last batch, hey?” Ron said after swallowing the seed. 

“It’s delightful,” Hermione replied while licking her lips. Thinking that the drug would take awhile to kick in, Hermione started tidying up some of the breakfast mess on the table, piling the dishes and moving them to the side. Just as she was about to stand up and take a load of dishes into the kitchen, she felt Ron’s fingers on the back of her neck. The feeling was so intense that she froze and held her breath. 

Ron lazily drew his fingers from her neck, slowly tracing designs all the way down her spine over top of her tee shirt. She shivered, thinking to herself that this batch was clearly faster acting than the last one as well. 

“Can you feel it?” Ron asked as his fingers traced their way back up her spine, this time underneath her tee shirt. 

Hermione realized she’d closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of Ron’s fingers sending sparks across her skin. When she opened her eyes again, there was a light purple haze infusing her vision. Her mind was overcome with a feeling of balance and happiness. A creeping smile broke across her face as she turned directly into the sunlight pouring through the window. She took a deep breath, turning around to face Ron who had sunk back into the sofa. 

The look on her face answered his question immediately. She was literally glowing. Ron looked at her through his own purple haze, her eyes luminous and showing a hint of lust, her hair untamed and shimmering in the direct sunlight, her smile radiating positive energy outwards. 

“Yeah, I feel it,” she replied through her smile. Ron beamed back at her and they looked at each other for a moment then, with complete and utter love and happiness apparent on their faces. They were locked in that moment for a while as the first waves of the drug began to sweep through their systems. Hermione was the first to move. 

She straddled Ron where he was sitting on the sofa. Ron’s hands moved immediately to her bare thighs and Hermione shivered at the sensation of his warm hands sending shocks through her skin. As the drug continued to slowly build, Hermione wanted nothing more than to touch Ron, every single part of him. She decided to start at his neck, just as he’d done with her. She ran her fingers slowly from his shoulders and up into his red hair, the feelings made exquisite by Neville’s special brew. They sat locked like that for a while, running their hands over each other and marvelling in the sensations that it brought out for them both. Hermione could feel Ron growing hard beneath her but still she felt no sense of urgency. She was enjoying the journey they were on, every step of the way. 

Eventually, their eyes locked once more and they both smiled into a kiss. The moment that their lips touched, an intense influx of pleasure ran through their bodies and they pressed themselves closer together, desperate for more. Hermione started slowly grinding down on Ron’s erection all while still locked together at the lips. 

The feeling of heightened sensations and elation caused by the drug was steadily growing in intensity as the two continued to kiss. Their tongues rolled together and every now and again Hermione would suck Ron’s bottom lip into her mouth. He would respond with a faint groan of pleasure and kiss her even more intensely.

Finally, Ron pulled away to start spreading his kisses across Hermione’s body. Wanting to give him even more access to her skin, Hermione whipped her tee shirt off over her head. Ron’s eyes immediately went to her nipples, taut and peaked with arousal. He took one in his mouth and sucked eagerly before nipping her gently and moving on to her other nipple. Hermione was still grinding into Ron, her head thrown back and her chest bared for him. 

With the drug running through his system, Hermione’s nipple in his mouth and his cock hard against her, Ron was in nirvana. He couldn’t remember ever thinking another thought other than “I love Hermione Granger.” As another, deeper surge of purple broke into his consciousness, his need grew substantially and he firmly grabbed Hermione by the waist. He manoeuvered her so she was on her back on the couch underneath him, propped up on some pillows. He gave her one more kiss on the lips before exploring every inch of her skin with his tongue and lips on his journey down her chest and stomach. 

When Ron’s lips reached the top of Hermione’s shorts, she lifted her hips, allowing him to slide them off and toss them aside. Now naked beneath him, Hermione experienced another swell of sensitivity and moaned softly as she realized the need building inside of her. Luckily, Ron was having the exact same thoughts and at this point in their relationship, he knew exactly what Hermione needed. 

Ron placed his hands on the inside of Hermione’s thighs and moved them apart, while staring hungrily at her slit. Seeing the longing in his eyes and absolutely loving what the sight of her pussy was doing to him, Hermione threw one of her legs over the back of the sofa, opening herself even more for him. Ron’s breathing grew heavier and his face flushed as he stared at her, unable to keep from smiling. Only the intense throbbing in his cock tore Ron’s attention away from the majesty of Hernione’s pussy and back to the task at hand. 

Hermione whimpered when Ron’s tongue plunged inside her. She’d never felt anything so extraordinary in her life. His soft tongue lapping at her entrance was enough to make her moan and scream even without the help of drugs so she could hardly comprehend how her body was handling the overwhelming sensation of fire and lightning currently seizing through her. His hot breath on her clit was almost enough to make her cum and when he took her nub into his mouth, she was unable to help screaming out. 

“Oh my god,” she rasped as Ron continued to tease her with his tongue. He alternated from sucking her clit to running his tongue up and down her entrance to thrusting his tongue deep inside her and curling it to reach her most tender spots. Hermione was coming undone beneath him. Beads of sweat broke free across her forehead as she squirmed on the sofa. Finally she grabbed Ron’s head and held it between her legs, her fingers tangled back into his hair. 

Hermione barely managed to moan, “don’t stop,” before another bubble of purple burst across her vision and she came with a shuddering cry. Ron continued to flick her clit with his tongue, prolonging her orgasm until she finally freed his head from her grasp and he came up for air. The couple looked at each other then, panting and ready for more when they both broke out into laughter. 

“This is pretty intense,” Ron noted as he chuckled.

“You’re telling me, “ Hermione giggled in response, still flushed and trying to catch her breath. Their laughter faded away as they started kissing again. Hermione reached down and wrapped her hand around Ron’s cock, which by this point was rock solid and ready to go. 

“Let’s try something a little different,” Hermione suggested as she eyed Ron’s cock hungrily. She stood up from the sofa and strutted around to the back where she rested her elbows and arched her spine, making her ass stick out tantalizingly. Hermione leaned forward to kiss Ron, reveling in her post-orgasm haze. 

She pulled away from the kiss and looked Ron dead in the eye. 

“Come and get me,” she whispered, nodding behind her. Ron didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped up from the sofa and rushed to take up his place behind Hermione. Ron went to put his hands on Hermione’s arse just as she started playfully swaying back and forth. He grabbed one of her arse cheeks and gave it a firm squeeze and a small slap. The sensation sent a surge of pleasure through them both and all at once, they felt what was happening. 

They were peaking. 

“Now. Please, now,” Hermione begged Ron. 

Wanting to milk every last drop of bliss out of Hermione, Ron leant down and kissed her clit ever so lightly. As Hermione shivered throughout her entire body in response, Ron lined himself up and drove himself into her pussy with one desperate thrust. The force of it took their breath away. Hermione’s head flung back and she leaned forward into the couch, allowing Ron to pound into her harder. Ron thrust into her deeply, steadily growing faster with each passing moment. He reached forward and grabbed Hermione’s breast in one hand and she arched her back for him, moaning loudly in appreciation. She was pumping her hips back to meet his, delighting in the wet slapping sounds that resulted from their lovemaking. 

The feelings were indescribable. Bliss. Euphoria. Pure joy. Love. Oneness. 

And then Ron felt a fire burning in the bottom of his soul and an impossible throbbing in his cock. Knowing that this was it, this was the moment, he moved his hand from Hermione’s nipple to her clit and started rubbing furiously. Hermione’s knees buckled and she would have fallen to the floor were she not impaled on Ron’s cock. She closed her eyes and a kaleidoscope vision of purple swirls played behind her eyelids. Hermione cried out, a primal sound of love and lust, just as her pussy clenched and Ron groaned deeply. 

As Hermione contracted uncontrollably on his cock, Ron came with a shudder and several choice curse words rasped through his teeth. He continued to play with Hermione’s clit as he unloaded inside of her, allowing her to course through the last swell of her orgasm. Finally, Hermione stopped squirming and moaning and Ron’s fingers fell from her mound. 

They were both breathing heavily, legs shaky and skin covered in sweat. Hermione turned around and slid down the back of the sofa until she was sitting on the floor. Ron joined her on the living room rug, leaning against the sofa as well, exhausted. They just sat there for a moment, half collapsed in on each other while their breathing returned to normal and their limbs stopped twitching. 

“Well, Hermione, was the research conclusive?” Ron questioned as he ran his hands absentmindedly over Hermione’s tangled hair.

“I should think so.” She sighed against him, completely and utterly content. “We’ll have to thank Neville for the very merry Christmas gift.”

“Which reminds me,” Ron replied. “Merry Christmas my love.” He leaned down to kiss her lips gently. 

“Merry Christmas Ron,” Hermione replied contentedly. 

THE END


End file.
